Mudblood
by Sister to the Dark Lord
Summary: Everyone's read FanFics about Hermione turning out to be a pureblood, right? Well, what happens when Draco finds out that he's a Muggle-born? From no one less that his own MOTHER! Please R


Mudblood

_A/N: Hopefully, I'm the first person to come up with this idea. If I am, I claim copyright and I thank Charles for being a genius (Charles is my plot bunny). If not, it's wishful thinking. (I think I'm the first ;P)_

--

Draco stared at his empty trunk. Sixth year, he thought. I get the Dark Mark tomorrow and go to Hogwarts the day after that. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Narcissa, who had just burst in his door. She scooped him into a hug, trembling slightly. Draco was stunned: his mother never acted like this. Gently working out of her embrace, Draco asked "What's wrong, Mother?"

Narcissa sank onto Draco's bed. Pulling out her wand, she closed and locked the door, and put anti-eavesdropper spells on it and the windows. Finally, she put the 11 inches of gopherwood and dragon-heartstring away and stared at Draco. "You cannot take the Dark Mark."

"Why not, Mother?"

"For the same reason I never took it. Draco, we have very little time. I am going to tell you everything I know. After that, you must finish packing and I will take you to Hogwarts, where you will stay until summer, by which time I will know how to keep you safe. You will not come home for Easter, Christmas, spring break, anything. As I am explaining, you will not interrupt._ Do you understand?_"

Draco was slightly scared by the tone of urgency in which she said all this. "I understand, Mother," he dutifully replied.

"Good," Narcissa sighed in relief. Suddenly, a wave of fear and urgency coursed through her, dispelling every trace of tranquility. "Did you know, Draco, that two Muggle-borns have been in Slytherin House? No, of course you didn't. Those two Muggle-borns are me and you."

Draco scoffed.

"Do not think it funny, because if you do not heed me and take the Mark, you will burn. Burn from the point where the Dark Mark brand touched you to each corner of your body and in a matter of months, you will be nothing but a pile of ashes. It will be a long, painful process. Now, where was I?"

At his mother's words, Draco sobered up like a priest on Sunday.

"Yes, I remember now. Unknown to Lucius, I am a Muggle-born. I was married once before, to a Muggle. He looked nothing like you, but that Muggle is your father. Lucius, believing I was a pureblood, took me from the Muggle, and swept me away to Malfoy Manor. As soon as he brought me here, he placed a Memory Charm on me to forget my Muggle husband. But he did not know that I was approximately one-and-a-half months pregnant with you. When you where born, Lucius thought you were a pureblooded child, and took you and me before the Dark Lord. There, the Dark Lord offered me the Mark, but I refused, saying that I would be of better service if I could stay and look after you, so you could be the ultimate Death Eater when you turned of age. Luckily, no one saw through my hasty ruse and left me be.

"Now, all this time I had felt a hazy memory, just beyond my reach. I struggled and struggled against the Memory Charm, and while I stood before the Dark Lord, I broke through. I remembered the name of my first husband, the one I had truly loved. His name, Draco, was William Granger."

"Granger?" Draco choked out. If this was as bad as he thought it was, this would mean he had a Gryffindor half-sister by the name of Hermione.

"Yes, Granger. I searched through Muggle documents and learned that William had married again, to a Jean Vanderheyden. They had a child, whose name I believe is Hermione. She is your half-sister. Did she end up going to Hogwarts, Draco?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "Yeah, she did."

"Your surname has been legally changed to Granger, as it should be. Story-time is at an end. Finish packing, and meet me downstairs. We will Floo to Hogwarts."

Draco nodded through the haze of his astonishment. Faintly, he heard his mother close the door and creep down the stairs where she obviously ran into Lucius. Still in a daze and listening to his mother's and Lucius's fighting, Draco Granger started packing for school.

--

Draco looked up. Before him stood McGonagall. "Mrs Malfoy," she said, addressing Draco's mother without looking away from him. "Thank you for bringing Mr Granger to Hogwarts. I can assure you he will be in the best of hands. No one can harm him here, not even You-Know-Who himself."

Narcissa smiled. "Thank you, Minerva. I must be going, as to appear as if I had nothing to do with Draco's 'escape' from Malfoy Manor." Narcissa stepped into the Floo-charged fire and called "Malfoy Manor," disappearing in a whirl of green flames.

"Come along, Mr Granger," McGonagall said from down the hall. Draco, forgetting he was no longer Mr Malfoy, did not respond. "Mr Granger!" McGonagall called again, and Draco, remembering himself, followed.

--

It had been a week since Draco had returned to the school, and he had not run into Hermione, to his great relief. Sulking in an abandoned hallway, Draco slid onto a bench, still in shock of being a Mudblood. Draco laughed at the irony of it all. As he quieted, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. The footsteps stopped, and a creaking told him whoever it was had sat down on the bench with him.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Ferret got your tongue?" Draco looked up and saw Hermione sitting across from him, smirking. Draco sighed and looked down at the flagstones again.

"I'm not a Malfoy," he whispered. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione balk at the unexpected revelation.

"Come again?"

Draco sighed. Quickly, he recounted everything his mother had told him to this girl – his half-sister. Hermione sat quietly, only asking something when she didn't understand. At the end of his story, Hermione didn't move.

"I suppose I should be nice to my brother, shouldn't I?" she asked, making Draco jump in his skin. He resumed his gloomy pose.

"It's up to you," he replied.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Come on, Draco." Grabbing his wrist, Hermione yanked him up and started to pulling him down the corridor. Hermione's good mood was infectious, and soon they had a game going: who could hear someone coming and hide first? Finally, Hermione stopped in a seemingly random seventh floor corridor, laughing. Draco joined her. Hermione pointed at a wall. "Stand there, and please, for the love of Merlin, don't get in my way." Grumbling, Draco obliged. Hermione started pacing the corridor, muttering under her breath. Suddenly, a great door grew out of the wall. Hermione opened it just a crack and slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

Draco looked around. He should have known not to trust a Gryffindor. Sullenly, he headed for the Slytherin dormitory. Behind him, Draco heard the door open. "DRACO GRANGER!" Hermione yelled. Draco spun around. Hermione's head was poked through the doorway. She grinned. "I told you I wouldn't leave you out here on your own. Now get in here!"

--

Draco stared around him as the Hermione closed the door behind him. The Room of Requirement had once again outdone itself. There were wide-spaced, high bookshelves that where covered in old tomes and new books. Hermione came up beside him, smiling. "Every book ever written on the Granger family is in this room," she told him. "I thought you'd like to read up on some of your new-found family members."

Draco nodded. "And I suppose you want to find out if there were any witches or wizards in our family, or if we're the only ones." Hermione sheepishly gave him an affirmative.

--

Half an hour later, the two siblings were nestled in a couple of beanbag chairs, surrounded by books. Draco looked up from _The Noble History of The Granger Family: 1100 to 1500 AD_. "Hey, Hermione?" he asked.

"Mmhmm?" Hermione answered, still buried in her book.

"I think that we've proved the myth about sibling hatred wrong."

Hermione laughed. "You know, I think you're right."

--

_A/N: The end. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you think it's the best thing since sliced bread? If you're going to flame at me, please add at least one thing you liked/thought was good. If you don't, those pure flames will be used to light my favorite candle._


End file.
